leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5476695-20140209060406/@comment-6281696-20140217173428
Actually you do have diminshing returns in a way, but more in respect to relative value of the different stats. E.g. from a certain point onward adding 100 health helps more than adding 100 armor. And you actually reach that point quite quickly. Plus to be honest I think in general DPS has an easier time building in LoL than tanks, largely due to the fact that they have better synergizing items, more interesting secondary effects and the lack of champions scaling of of defensive stats like Taric for example does. And when they do scale it's often fairly dissapointing. E.g. A full armor Taric really isn't that much of a threat beyond just being difficult to kill, on his own he'l probably be outduelled by most as he simply doesn't really have anything to actually retaliate with, even against squishy opponents. I'd like more items like thornmail, for proper tanks at least, however they'd be broken as hell on a significant amount of bruisers, so won't happen unless they start limiting items to certain champion classes. Penetration actually becomes more effective until you reach the point where the "base" value of armor/mr, or whatever it is called, you know the formula is (100 + armor)/ 100 I'm talking about once that first 100 becomes neglectible compared to armor, no longer matters at that point x% penetration effectivly is just x% more damage compared to not having the penetration (though in absolute terms the increase diminishes). Also I think the amounts of penetration reachable are just kinda stupid, but that's arguably a personal preference (ignoring half the defense of a tank is just a bit silly.. even if it can be needed in certain cases). And it annoys me that it doesn't come at a large cost. E.g. you can easily have 400 AD and 40% penetration... I think it should more be either 400 AD or 40% penetration, not both. I do actually like most of the new defensive tree things, especially the one that regens a percentage of your missing health. However since the end of S2 tanks have become significanlty less prominent in my games, and since the end of S3 they've all but dissapeared. The closest I've come is the occasional Jax or something with 4 damage items that give a tiny bit of defense (e.g. BC gives a tiny bit of health, so does trinity, it adds up if you get enough of those) and a Randuins. They're not so much tanks as just not entirely glass cannons (plus they often rely on certain mechanics that give free stats such as Jax's or Renekton's ulti to not immeadiatly melt). And to be honest the Bruiser dominated S2 I found more interesting than just these hordes of glass canons. At least a bruiser allows an oppertunity to react and potentially outplay them, even if they can shrug off most damage. Glass canons just mean every fight is over in 2 seconds flat and whoever hit first wins. Which doesn't so much involve skill as just luck.